Packaging containers in the sense of the invention are in particular bottles, cans, or similar containers. A multiple-pass print in the sense of the invention is generally a print generated with a plurality of print images or compositions, preferentially a multicolor print from a plurality of color sets of different colors, for example yellow, magenta, cyan and black.
Devices for printing packaging containers, in particular also for applying a color or multicolor print to packaging containers, are known and comprise for example a conveyor section on which the printing of the packaging containers is done, this being effected with the corresponding printing units or printing heads generating the color sets and provided at or on the conveyor section. The printing heads are, for example, printing heads or printing units that can be electrically or electronically triggered, e.g. printing heads operating on the inkjet printing principle (WO2004/00936) or printing heads operating under the designation “tonejet principle”.